Paradise visits the Sugar Corner
by BixXaa
Summary: Paradise visited Pinkie Pie and they are making cupcakes when Gilda, Paradise's worst enemy, appears in the Sugar Corner. What's going to happen there? OC


**AN: I'm here again! And I brought a new story to you. Yay ! My english is still bad, sorry for it :/ But at least I tried to correct my mistakes. Anyway, I hope you'll like this story :D**

Paradise visits the Sugar Corner

Ponyville was calmly that day. Everypony was happy but

Paradise was furious. It turned out, that Gilda just wanted to aplologize to Fluttershy. How pathetic. Poor Fluttershy. Now Fluttershy and Gilda were best friends. It was true, Paradise hated Gilda but she didn't blame to Fluttershy. For Celestia's sake, she rarely saw decided that she will visit Pinkie Pie because she knew that Pinkie Pie didn't like Gilda too. Pinkie was happy to see her. She liked Paradise.

"Hey, Pinkie, how it is going?"asked Paradise cheerly. She liked this random pink pony. It was true, that Pinkie always danced, and Paradise hated so much Pinkie's dancing ability, but the pink pony was very lovely.

"Yippie! Hi! Paradise! Not much thanks!And you? I hope you don't feel any pain in your wings. And I see you are sad. But don't worry, I will make you smile!" And she began to dance. OMG. Paradise was a bit nervous when she saw Pinkie's 'Fool Dance'. Finally, she stopped. "Are you happy?"

"Yes."said the white pegasus with sarcasm in her voice."I am very happy... that you stopped it. Thanks. I feel myself better"

"Thank you!"smiled Pinkie. It seemed she didn't noticed Paradise's sarcasm." Do you want more dance?"

"NO" Paradise was a bit loudly, but she noticed it." I mean, no, thank you. You are very kind."

"Thank you!"

"What are you doing now?"

"I was baking cupcakes, when you arrived. Do you want to help me?"smiled Pinkie

"Why not?" Paradise always loved cooking and baking. But her spirit was immediately gone, when Pinkie began to sing her favorite Cupcake-Making-Song.

_"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix _

_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch_

_Baking these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla _

_Add a little more, and you count to four, and you never get your fill-a! _

_Cupcakes - so sweet and tasty _

_Cupcakes - don't be too hasty _

_Cupcakes - cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES! "_

They finally finished the baking. And they made lot of wonderful and tasty cupcake. Paradise loved cupcakes. But she hated herself for it. The pink pony and the white pegasus decided that they will make a party that night.

But when they prepared for their party, suddenly, Gilda appeared in the Sugar Corner.

"Holy shit."hissed Paradise. After Gilda defeated her and broke her wings, she tried to insult her offer.

"Well,well,well. Here is Wingy and Crazy Pie. Paradise, how are your wing?" mocked Gilda. Pinkie gasped with shock, but Paradise stayed cool.

"They are fine. Thanks" answered sarcastically.

Pinkie looked at them. She knew that she should be quiet now. Gilda began to nervous.

"Oh, how sad. Because I hoped that you feel lot of pain."

"Oh please." laughted the pegasus. " My wings are better than yours. But what are you doing here? You came here to eat? You fatass."

"WHAT? Shut up you ugly monster! I heard that you are here. And I want to beat you!"

But suddenly, Paradise threw her with cupcakes. Gilda threw cupcakes back. They began to fight. Luckily, Pinkie was able to dissociate them. Gilda hurt Paradise and Paradise hurt Gilda too. They were panting. They were tired but Paradise was strong.

"Well,well,well"smiled Paradise"Who is the Wingy now?"

Gilda realized that her wings broken. She had a shock and she began to scream. Paradise laughed.

"Go to hell"hissed Paradise"and take your cheap wings with you!"

Gilda ran out of the Sugar Corner. She won. Again. Paradise was proud herself.

"Wow, Paradise, you know how can you protect yourself." smiled Pinkie." We finally can countinue the preparation for our party!"

But they realized that every cupcakes were destroyed.

"Don't worry! Pinkie Pie is going to solve everything!" and she began to sing"_All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix-"_

"NOOOOOO!"screamed Paradise but it was too late, she had to listen the song again,and again, and again.

**And here we are. Sorry for my grammatical errors. And I hope you enjoyed this story :) Bye!**


End file.
